I Never Loved Her
by CheekyMonkey101
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasah but what will happen whe Rose gate crashes their wedding
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first Vampire Academy FF, enjoy and please review.**

I can't believe this is happening to me. First Mia killed herself depressed over the death of her true love Mason and now this wedding invitation given to me via mail. I opened it sadly and saw what I didn't want to see. _Dimitri Belikov and Natasha Ozera to be wed_, the invite read. As soon as I saw it I threw in my draw with my other things that reminded me of Dimitri: The cabin where we first made love in, the silver stake he used on Natalie when she tried to kill me and millions of photos of us when we were together.

But now he and Tasha were together I can't deny my feelings for him and it hurts me so much to know that he will be happy with someone else that's not me. I'm not jealous or anything but to know that Dimitri was getting married to Tasha broke my heart and I'm sure if I go to the wedding my heart will be pulled out of my chest and be ripped to shreds. I had loved him and I still do but I guess I'm going to miss out on the love of my life and Tasha going to get him instead.

I slumped onto the bed and cried into my pillow until I drifted off to sleep tired of crying so much. "Rose wake up please," I heard my best friend and Princess wake me up. I rose looking dreadful as my black mascara made me look like a raccoon. She took one look at me and hugged me whispering

"You know about Dimitri and that slut" I was shocked Lissa was never mean to anyone she was the nicest person I knew

"Lissa you shouldn't of said that" I told her bravely so badly wanting to give her a high five for saying that. I didn't condemn that sort of behaviour from Lissa.

She looked at weirdly and said "What's up with you? I thought you would agree with me?"

"I do." I said "but I guess he's finally happy and in return my happiness is finally destroyed." As i slumped back into my pillow I remembered his touch how he loved my long hair the way he would grab and pull me closer to him when he would kiss me "Oh who I am kidding Lissa I will always love Dimitri and know he's getting married and I thought I had his heart. I guess I though wrongly."

Lissa hugged me and listened as I wept again I was thinking. _How does a guy make me act like this a mess a big mess? No one could console me except one person but he's the one I'm moping over. It kills me to know he's happy with someone who's not me. Ah why did he leave me_?

I woke the next morning with Lissa by my bed asleep. I rose quietly trying not to disturb Lissa's sleep I also put my IPod on full blast listening to my tracks of _Lady Gaga_ and _Muse _especially listening to _Muse's Neutron star collision_. I was still angry but I was getting a little tired I had probably done at least forty laps by now.

During my run I was a shadow watching me, observing me. I kept watching the shadow as they watched me. As I tipped water over my head I realised I knew the person watching me but I just couldn't remember. He looked so familiar. As sweated ran down my face I continued to work out when I noticed he was perving.

"Oh, great a pervert," I screamed annoyed.

"I wouldn't call myself a pervert." A familiar Russian voice said.

I turned to him. "Dimitri is that you?" I said starting to freak out.

**A/N: What did you guys think of the chapter? Hope you liked it. I know bit of a cliff-hanger. You probably want to kill me but don't worry I'll post ASAP. Until then happy reading and don't forget to review. **


	2. He's Back

**A/N: Hey. This is my second chapter. Please review the chapters. I've only received a few. I appreciate criticism and of course praise. Thanks I'll update the next chapter ASAP. **

Chapter 2: He's back

"Hi Ro_z_a I have missed you." He told me.

I wanted to yell at him but I calmly replied. "I heard the news congrats on the wedding hope you both live happily ever after together with Tasha and your children." It honestly killed me to say those words. He walked up to me and wiped the tear that had fallen on my cheek and whispered to me.

"Ro_z_a I'm sorry Tasha just wanted to rub it in your face. I desperately want to be with you but I can't Rose, I just can't. It's not just cause of the age thing I'm over that I can't be with you, plain and simple. " I looked at him seeing the love in his eyes for me. I trembled a bit.

"If you don't love her why are you marrying her?" I asked.

He replied at once "Because she says she is pregnant with my child and I can't leave my son or daughter without its dad ok." _He said with uttermost confidence but there was an undertone of some sort. Was he implying that there was a possibility she wasn't pregnant. No, I've got to be crazy. _

"Fine," I replied "I guess my feeling don't concern you Dimitri. I loved you with all my heart, I still love you and you go and marry Tasha because she is pregnant with your child. Well leave me alone so I can move on with my life because you certainly have moved on with your life so go away I don't –." My speech was cut off by Dimitri putting his fingers to my lips.

"Meet me in the training room tonight." I saw him leave and felt my heart thumping as hard as it used to around him. I ran inside and got out of my sweaty clothes to find Lissa wide awake eating a bowl of cherries and ice cream. I got changed into my short trackies and a t-shirt that said 'I know I'm HOT' and sat next to her sharing the bowl of ice-cream and cherries.

We connected through our bond. She had found out about what Dimitri had said. _Are you going to meet him? _She asked through the bond.

"Maybe I don't know. I want to but nothing's going to happen, he's engaged. He doesn't care for me anymore so why should I."

In the end we both decided to go to see what he wanted to see me about. It was time to leave, I said goodbye to Lissa who was meeting her husband Christian and left to go to the training room.

As I was walking I was pondering what he wanted me for and why we had to talk in privacy. As I got closer to the room my mind went wild and I had to snap myself out of it "He is with Tasha now he doesn't love you anymore." I said quietly to myself.

As I reached the room I considered turning back but I had come this far why not see what he wants. As I opened the door I saw a vision of him standing there with roses and saying sorry to me and kissing me.

"Snap out it Rose, you know it will never happen." But what I saw isn't what I wanted to see. Dimitri and Tasha making out, I felt like I was going to vomit up the cherries and ice cream. I slammed the door shut and got my IPod out by the time Dimitri lapsed out of his kissing session with Tasha. I was in no mood to talk to him as Tasha left he began

"Rose-" He started but I interrupted him.

"I thought you wanted to see one on one but instead I come in and see you mating with your fiancé." I shouted at him. _I know I shouldn't have said that but it hurt me so much to see the man of my dreams kissing another women, let alone my best friends husband aunty. I was furious not even; 'Born this way_ by Lady Gaga' could calm me down. The only two people who could would be Lissa but she busy and Dimitri but I'm angry at him.

He stepped closer to me and pulled the earphones out of my ear and whispered "I'm deeply sorry Rose she followed and . . ." before he could finish I interrupted him once again.

"And what your tongue got stuck down her throat!" I yelled at him. I was so angry at him. He suddenly pulled me closer to him and kissed me so passionately I staggered backwards.

**A/N: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Don't forget to review. **


	3. The Kissing Session

Chapter 3: Kiss

It was instinct to kiss him back. The kiss made my heart thump so loud. He then picked me up while still kissing me and brought me to a wall. _This can't be happening,_ _he doesn't love me but why is he kissing me _I thought.He moved his mouth from lips down to my neck.

I pulled away and sheepishly admitted "We can't Dimitri you're getting married in a few days and here you are smacking some other chick. I swear Dimitri I'm not going to be the other woman in your life."

He looked while holding me and said "Roza please I miss you I miss your touch, your smile, laugh and especially your personality."

I looked at him in despair, he did love me but it was too late he made his bed now he has lied in it with Tasha not me, oh how I did wish it was me but unfortunately in was not. He pulled me back to him and continued to kiss my neck.

The kiss was like fire it felt so great to be in his arms again but, this time I didn't pull away I just let him kiss me. I always loved the way he consumed me and made me feel. He would always be able to make my heart ache but in a good way.

I heard him whisper in my ear "Oh how I love you Roza I wish I could marry you, but I can only wish so but I can't Roza I just can't"

I felt a tear fall on my ear l looked at him and whispered back "I wish we could be together to but as you said you have to do the fatherly thing and stand by Tasha and your kid." _Gosh_ I thought _that was brave._ Dimitri could also see the expression in my face and kissed my cheek shortly before putting me down.

For the rest of time in the training room we talked and talked knowing that our passion for each other was more alive than ever. We were about to kiss again when someone interrupted us.

"Darling," _Oh great what does the bitch want now,_ I thought to myself as Tasha enter the room flaunting her engagement ring and a party invitation "I just got these in the mail aren't they special baby."

Dimitri looked at me before saying, "They're beautiful like you Tasha." He seemed reluctant to say those words as if he regrated them the moment they rolled of his tongue. Tasha giggled and then kissed his cheek. She then turned to me.

"Oh Rose here you can have yours now." She said while handed me an invitation for their bachelor and bachelorette party.

"Thanks Tasha," I said as I putted it in my back pocket. As Dimitri and I watched Tasha leave emotion was building up in me I looked at the invitation and quietly said "I guess this makes it official then." As i began to leave he grabbed my arm and pulled me in to a hug.

"I'm deeply sorry Rose I so sorry about this." As I nodded a tear escaped down my face he softly wiped the tear away with the tip of his finger.

As I left the training room my emotions were heightened. My feelings for Dimitri and the fact that his wedding was so close hurt me. I knew deep inside that I had lost him and I would never be with him and that Tasha had won. I put on a brave face and went into my dorm before collapsing to the floor. Once I was on the floor of my room I cried out all my anger and the feeling that I felt. I rose from my crying fit to have a shower before heading out to the cafeteria for dinner. As I walked there I was joined by Lissa who put her arm around me as we headed to dinner.

I whispered to her "My life is so over." She didn't respond but her mind did _I need to tell you something urgently it's about Tasha._

**A/N: What'd you think of the chapter? Do you like it? What do you want to see happen. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I'll post the chapter soon. **


	4. Tasha's Secret

Chapter 4: Tasha's Secret

As Lissa and I continued to walk to the cafeteria I asked her what the secret is about.

"I will show tonight meet me outside her dorm." She said as we sat together in the cafeteria. We both got the same meals; spaghetti bolognaise and strawberry ice cream. I turned to the table Dimitri and Tasha sat at sharing a strawberry together as they broke apart he noticed I was watching him I quickly turned back to Lissa and said "So what time tonight."

"Around now since their here" she replied. We gulped down the last of the strawberry ice cream and left so Lissa could tell me the secret.

As we entered Tasha's room I reminded her that this is breaking and entering. She shrugged me off and continued to silently rummage through her stuff Lissa was worried.

"What is the matter Liss" she looked at me and smiled.

"It doesn't matter just keep looking,"

"Okay" I replied as we almost ended our search the door started to rattle "Fuck" Lissa and I said in unison.

"Where do we go?" Lissa whispered to me as she frantically looked around the room for a hiding place. I thought about for a minute as the door continued to rattle

"Under the bed now Lissa" We both slid under the bed when Tasha and Dimitri entered the room. They were all over each other; clothes came off along with continued smooches and giggles from Tasha. I read Lissa's mind _Oh my god_ _they're going to do it while we are under the bed. _She thought. I looked at her and squeezed her hand tight as more and more clothes came off. We moved slightly up and it was then that I felt something soft near my head.

I grabbed the soft looking thing and recognised what it; the soft cushion looking thing was a pregnancy pad. I looked at Lissa and she just nodded her head. I couldn't believe Tasha was lying to Dimitri and almost everyone about being pregnant with his child. As the rocking of the bed continued to go on, Lissa and I begged to each other that it would stop soon at around 1am the rocking finally stopped and we snuck out of the room with being noticed we went to our dorms and both discussed what we saw but we could believe that Tasha would do that especially to Dimitri.

As I started to fall asleep I cried because seeing Dimitri commitments to a fake baby made angry but to see him heartbroken that is what I didn't want to see. Tasha mustn't love Dimitri as much as she says she does as. I drifted off, I thought of a plan that may make Dimitri never love me again . . . a plan to confront Tasha about the lies and the fake pregnancy, but how could I do that? To the man of my dreams tell him something that could ruin his life forever. I sighed and fell asleep somehow.

**A/N: OMG, how could Tasha do that? I would like to thank Ana1210 for always going over my story before posting it, thanks. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	5. Truth

Chapter 5: Truth

I woke up the next morning I had finally decided I had to tell Dimitri the truth about Tasha, after all the only reason why he was staying with Tasha was because she told him she was pregnant with his child. Once I put on my silver coloured blouse with my tight black skirt I ran down to the cafeteria to meet up with Lissa, Adrian and Christian. I ran to the food bar and got myself and Lissa pancakes with buttered muffins. We ate and talked as the boys left Lissa asked me "So what are going to tell Dimitri?"

"I think I'm going to tell him I mean he needs to know doesn't he?" I gave Lissa a look of concern she took one look at me and hugged me. I started to cry in her arms her voice so soothing rubbed my hair I squeaked out to her so quietly "I love him so much Lissa I do I can't help it."

"It's okay Rose tell him, listen to your heart ok." I heard the brave notes in her voice. She was right I should listen to my heart I mean if didn't listen to my heart I wouldn't of kissed Dimitri or made love with in the cabin. I love him and I guess he loves me I mean he kissed me yesterday and it felt like it did when we were you know together. As I wiped the tears way and finished my hug with Lissa I smiled to her and said "I'm going to tell him I have to."

Lissa smiled and left she knew I was doing the right thing as I started to leave I heard a whisper in my ear "Hello Roza." I turned around and saw Dimitri standing there hotter than ever he was wearing a white blouse and jeans.

"Hello Dimitri how are you." I replied. He smiled at me and played with my hair. He loved my hair I let him play with it. I enjoyed spending time with him and his head came back to my ear and said "Training room same time." I smiled and nodded he took his hands away and smiled at me. He walked away so casually oh . . . how I missed him for the last 3 months I was depressed and wanting him so bad and now I don't know what to feel.

As I went to my dorm and changed out of my tight skirt and put on a loose mini skirt. At the same time as yesterday I left my dorm and went to meet my love. As I opened the doors there he was there. As soon as he saw me his mouth was on mine. I kissed him back and released to let him kiss my neck.

At that very moment I pulled back and faced him. He looked at me weirdly I took a deep breath and said "I have to tell you something . . . about Tasha." I was afraid about how he would react about the news. Would he hate me or love me?

"What?" he replied concerned as he heard the shaking in my voice "What is it Rose" he asked me again. I took a deep breath again and gulped as I was doing this I was thinking; _should I do this should I tell him_.

"Tasha is not really pregnant Dimitri she is faking the whole thing I didn't want to tell you this Dimitri because I love you so much but I decided to tell you because you do have a right to know please don't be angry." I squeaked out.

He looked at me and I knew he was angry he took one look at me and pushed me out of the way. "I don't believe you would do this Rose making up lies to win me back. Tasha is pregnant with my child all I do is kiss you . . . but now with accusations you are saying not any more. We are nothing ok we were just a fling okay. I can't see you anymore not when you are making up lies."

He finished what he was saying. I was crying now "Fine don't believe ok its fine good luck with your marriage I wish you all the luck in the world I guess Tasha wins I summit defeat but I will always love you Dimitri I going to go now okay." I said trembling.

As I left the training room different emotion rushed through me. I ran straight to my room and collapsed once the door was closed. I cried my eyes out and felt worthless, Dimitri didn't love me anymore. I was nothing I felt like nothing. I knew what I had to do now with the wedding tomorrow. I knew I was going to the party tonight with Lissa but tomorrow was different I can't go tomorrow.

As I dried up all my tears I put on my purple spaghetti strap dress and picked up Lissa. As we got near the party Dimitri was welcoming guests. _Great_, I told myself. I had already told Lissa what happened as we got closer he welcomed Lissa and ignored me. _That said bitch. _I thought to myself. As we entered the room it was full. Lissa and I joined Christian he asked if I was ok I gave him a nod. We sat with them while they talked I was in thought. I decided what I was going to do tomorrow I knew a way that would make Dimitri believe me, as I got up to leave Dimitri walked over to me.

"Who told you that crap anyway!" he said. I was getting angry, fast.

"Lissa, she showed me the pad. I have evidence meet me outside Tasha room now." I left straight away and waited for Dimitri. He was there in flash too. The harsh words he said to me lingered in my mind as he opened up his room. I entered and searched under the bed. I had found the pad and gave it to him.

"Do you believe me now?" I screamed at him. I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Sorry." He said. I nodded and left before I went I wished him good luck for tomorrow.


	6. One Real Big Day

**A/N: How are you? Are you enjoying the FF? I thank all of you for reviewing now on with the story.**

Chapter 6: One really big day

The day of Dimitri's and Tasha's wedding had arrived. I woke up and took a deep breath. I was about to get out of my PJs when there was a knock at my door. I opened it and there was Tasha.

"Hello Rose." she was in her wedding dress. It was big and puffy nothing that I would wear. "Can I come in?" I nodded my head and moved out of the way. She walked around my room as I sat down on my bed. She turned and looked at me.

"Rose today is my big day. I'm marrying the man who is the father of my child and couldn't be happier, but there is one 'thing' standing in his way. For a silly and unusual reason the 'thing' is you Rose. Why would Dimitri want you? I mean I hot you're not. I'm pregnant you're not and I have a diamond ring to prove I will be his wife and you don't." She said acid and sarcasm high in her voice. _I swear if that bitch didn't moved I would punch her silly. Fuck I'm gonna kill that bitch._ I thought to myself angrily.

I looked at her and dismissed whatever I was going to say because I couldn't deal another yelling session from Dimitri.

"Is that all?" I asked as I pulled out my suitcase. She looked and smiled "

Where are you going?" I looked at her while I pulled out my tops from my drawer.

"I'm leaving. I'm not causing trouble anymore. Lissa will understand she has Christian so it okay. She will be fine and I will eventually be fine. I'll find someplace to stay and maybe I will be happy I don't know. Say goodbye to Dimitri for me and good luck."

As I packed the last of my things Tasha got up and left and said goodbye to me. I decided to leave while the ceremony was going on so I waited til 10am. Once the ceremony started I got my suitcase. I walked to the academy's gate and opened it. I looked back and saw all the grooms' men. As I closed the gate Dimitri looked my way and I waved goodbye to him. _Oh this was is so tough for me_. As I walked up the path and through the forest I started to think about what I am going to do now.

As I continued along the trail I plugged my IPod in and started to listen to _Muse's Super Massive Black Hole. _I I felt like I was falling through one. I can't believe I let myself believe that I could be with Dimitri. As the night drew to a close I looked at my phone. 5 messages from Lissa and 1 message from . . . Dimitri. As read the messages from Lissa saying where are you? Are you ok? Why are you going I need you? As I came to Dimitri message I opened it and then the verbal abuse washed down me. This was what he wrote,

_Silly little bitch you think that I would leave Tasha for you. So you decide to run away to win me back, well it isn't working. I'm spending my wedding night with Tasha not looking for a stupid lovesick fool. So stay out all you want no one will look for you Rose, no one because you're just a silly little girl_.

As I scrolled to read the message I was in a wreck. My tears were flowing down my cheeks without ending. I really thought he cared for me and loved me. I guess I was wrong about that like I was wrong about everything else. As I got to the nearest oak tree I rang Lissa to tell I was ok and that everything's going to be okay. I was contemplating to call Dimitri. I wanted to yell at him so much for that TXT. As I dialled his number my heart and mind were sinking until I heard his voice so frantic and filled with worry.

"Roza where are you? Are ok please tell me?" I was pretty blunt with him. I was filled with emotions that he would write that about me.

"What so now you care you write me? An abusive message later and now you care. What are you doing to me Dimitri? Do you want me or not I don't get. I left to let you be a father and husband with Tasha."

He was pretty stunned and asked about the message. I told him to read his sent items and hung up on him my tears still flowing down my face. I searched through my bag and found what I was looking for; my scissors.

As I put the scissors to my left wrist I didn't care anymore. My phone was ringing but it was Dimitri so I continued to ignore him. As I felt my blood slip away I felt the emotions I was thinking go to the back of my mind. I was falling to pieces but I sort of felt peaceful now.

As I continued cutting myself I felt blackness overcome me. I heard voices saying 'found you.'

As I opened my eyes I saw Dimitri brown loving eyes looking down at me. As he picked up my suitcase and carried me away I fell asleep. I soon heard a door opening and slamming. I opened my eyes again seeing a familiar room as he turned the lantern on. I realised I was in the cabin . . . the cabin where we made love in for the first time. My eyes closed again.

**A/N: Wonder what Dimitri's going to do. Huh the cabin where they made love. What could Dimitri be thinking? Oh bad Dimitri. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	7. The Cabin

Chapter 7: The Cabin

"Rose. Are you okay? Please don't die I need you Roza please." Were the words I heard as I came back out of conscious I saw Dimitri eyes looking at me. As I slowing sat up I noticed a bandage around my cut left wrist. As he noticed my movement he hugged me straight away.

"I'm sorry Rose so sorry my Roza." He said once his arms were wrapped around me. I moved to look at him seeing tears in his eyes. I grabbed him and kissed his lips.

The kiss brought us closer. As he pulled me in and the kiss got deeper, he pulled away and started to kiss my neck. As he kissed me chills went down my spine and he got my G spot. I pulled him on top of me. He pulled away and whispered in my ear

"I stopped the wedding to find you. I love you Roza I need you so bad. I need you." He looked into my eyes as tears flowed down my cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed my cheek. As he did he moved his lips back to my lips. He started take his top off and he helped me with my top and started to kiss me down to my breast line.

Now it was on. He ripped my skirt off and put the rest of my clothes and his on the fall. We wrapped our bodies together his power was consuming me. As we both came together I rested my head on his chest and he rubbed my hair. I looked at him

"I love you Dimitri so much. It killed me when I got your wedding invitation. I threw it in my drawer but I want to show you this drawer."

He looked at me and kissed my forehead "Let's go then baby. I want to see this drawer sweetie." As we got our clothes on we would stop to kiss. We exited the cabin and went to my dorm.

I pulled out the draw and he took it from me and looked inside. He looked up at me and embraced me he whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry Rose, I am. I need you ok. I'm going to end it with Tasha right now and then we can be together." Before he went to the door he kissed me again. I loved his touch and I knew he loved my touch. As we broke apart he said, "Soon my love."

I started to unpack my stuff and I started to think and smiled. I was going to end up with Dimitri. He knew the truth and he figured it out that I loved him more than Tasha. As I put the last of my things away there was a knock at my door. I opened it and Lissa ran into my arms crying. "Don't ever do that again, please Rose I'm your best friend talk to me," she said as she looked at my bandaged wrist.

"Okay sweetie," I said as she healed my wrist. I gave her another hug and squeezed her tight

"I'm fine Liss," she looked at me and nodded.

"Guess what Rose I'm pregnant!" she squealed out "I'm going to be a mummy Rose and I want you to be its godmother because you're the most loveable and caring person in the world. That's why Dimitri loves you. When he saw you leave he ran after you straight away because he cares about you Rose."

There was a loud stomping noise outside and then there was someone banging loudly at my door. I opened it slowly.

"Oh crap" Tasha was at my door and she was pissed.

**A.N: So what do you think? Catfight or what? Who do you want to win Rose or Tasha? Thanks to all my readers and I'll updated as soon as I can. Don't forget to review. **


	8. Catfight

Chapter 8: Cat fight

"Tasha what a pleasure" I said sarcastically "I see you got the good news."

"What good news? Dimitri has left me because you plotted in his head that I'm lying about my baby. He dumped me on my wedding day to go looking for a brainless idiot girl! Who is doing this for attention! You little brat I'm going to kick your ass to show Dimitri that I'm the only one for him!" Lissa and I looked at her. I told Lissa to move out of the way and she listened. As we circled each other I spoke

"Okay Tasha I will show why Dimitri loves me and not you. I'm going kick your ass Tasha and be with the guy that actually loves me and not you!" _This is going to be easy. _I thought.

As we ran out at each hurting each was the main goal. I knew Dimitri loved me but she started this so I'm ending it. As we hit each and clawed at each other, Lissa watched in disbelief. She was so scared and I felt it. I jumped a kick from Tasha and I told Lissa that I was and told her to leave. She ran out the door. On her way out she left her bracelet as I went to get Tasha tackled me to the ground. I was off guard and didn't realise she pulled a knife out. I struggled against her but it was too late.

"Now he's mine." She said as she moved the knife into my stomach. I felt the blood dripping out of me. I heard Tasha's footsteps leave my room and I felt weak. I couldn't move it hurt to move even to cry out for help. I lay on the floor with my blood pouring out off me I heard a scream as I slowly looked up I saw Lissa kneeling next to me.

"I will get help I promise you." She said frantically.

As I heard the scuffling of Lissa's shoes I started to feel dizzy and my eyes started close. I was awoken by Lissa. Her emotions were heightened which made me go into her mind. She was running as fast as she possible could and screaming out for help at any second she got. I saw that she was almost at someone's door screaming for help but then the loss of blood overcame me and I passed out on my floor. I was thinking that I will never see Dimitri again, never tell him how much I love him and wanted to be with him. I slightly overcame the cloudiness and blackness of the loss of blood and I heard the scuffles of footsteps.

I was getting carried out of the room and down the hall. Whoever was carrying was rushing with me. I felt a kiss on my forehead and a whisper saying "Please don't leave me Roza . . . I love you so much." Those were the last words I heard before I was put on a bed and getting rushed to surgery. The last thing I saw was the clinic doctor looking at me and whispering

"Just going to put you to sleep for a while and fix your stomach that's what's going happen okay." And then I fell asleep.

I woke later with bandages around my stomach and an IV line in my arm connected to a drip. I looked to my left to see Lissa and Christian sleeping on the nearby bed and then looked on the other side and saw Dimitri who had his hand in mine.

I squeezed his hand and he awoke straight away. He rubbed my forehead and kissed my cheek. He got up and stretched. I moved over enough to make him fit. As he looked at me I patted the bed and he lay next to me and I put my head on his chest and rubbed against him.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I'm sorry for causing you so much heartache." I whispered as I wiped the tears away and rubbed against his chest trying to feel the warmth of him.

He looked at me and spoke. "Rose I love you. When I told Tasha about us she got into a fit of rage screaming 'Your Mine Not Hers'." I looked at him and we kissed. It felt so wonderful to have his lips on mine. He wiped away any doubt that I ever had about each. I fell asleep on his chest while he stayed awake with his chin on my forehead. I woke up and heard the clacking of high heels. They were angry footsteps I opened my eyes to see Tasha looking at me and Dimitri.

**A/N: Whoa didn't expect that did you. Don't worry Rose will be ok? Wait til you see what happens to Tasha. Thank you for all my readers and don't forget to review. **


	9. Confrotation

Chapter 9: Confrontation

As soon as she saw us together she was pissed. She screeched out at Dimitri "Why are you feeling sorry for her. She's a stupid twit." As I slowly moved my head from his chest, he helped me sit up and had his arm around me.

He simply replied by saying, "Tasha I told you it's over between us. You have lied to me too many times especially about the baby I wanted so badly. At least Rose was telling me the truth and I yelled at telling she was jealous but when I saw the evidence I realised that I love Rose. I love her so much and you can't take her away from me because if you do I will kill myself to be with her."

Tasha looked shell shocked she was truly jealous that Dimitri had admitted his feelings for me. She tried to launch at me again she was stopped by Dimitri. Dimitri had hit her to the ground protecting the bed we were on together. Tasha got up a tried to hug Dimitri. She was wearing a gold necklace and as soon as Dimitri touched her she started kiss him. I slowly got up and pulled the necklace off Tasha. Once the jewellery was off her Dimitri snapped and pushed her off him.

As soon as he did she looked at me and screamed "Leave us alone we were happy until little Miss Rose comes into the picture and it's ruined." She went to attack but was stopped not by Dimitri but from Christian. He had awoken and stopped his Aunt.

"Leave Rose alone! You stabbed her. You're jealous of how quickly Dimitri and Rose can fall for each other so fast. You lied about a pregnancy that never happened. You broken his heart and Rose is healing him and you can't ruin their happiness." He said bitterly.

Tasha took one look at him and knocked him unconscious Lissa ran to him. Tasha looked at me again when she saw me putting my arm around Dimitri she ran straight at me. Dimitri protected me but this time he pinned Tasha to the ground and pulled his phone out and threw it at me.

"Call the police Roza." He called out to me. As I dialled 000 Tasha got out of Dimitri's pin on her and attacked me. I fell to the ground with a thud

"Ah oh that hurt. Dimitri help me up please." Dimitri rushed to my aid and picked me up and kissed my cheek. When Tasha saw us being lovey dovey she attacked me again but Dimitri pinned her again and the police barged in. I looked to see Lissa with the phone in her hand.

As Tasha got taken away we were informed that she would be charged with attempted murder of me. Once Tasha and the police left Dimitri put his arms around me and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "It's okay Roza I can be with you now I love you." I smiled and hugged him.

Next thing I knew I was in Dimitri's arms as he was taking me back to my room and put me on my bed. He closed the door and kneeled down so we were at eye level and he began his speech.

"Roza I love you so much. You're beautiful and always happy to be around. I love you I want to know if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife." He went to his pocket and pulled out a ring box from Dolce and Gabanna. He opened it and inside was a diamond ring

"Oh Dimitri yes of course I will. I love you too." As he put the ring on my finger I wrapped by arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

When our lips met all of our emotions came to a jolt. I wheezed still sore from the stab wound, at that very moment we got a knock at the door. Dimitri opened and a police officer was there. He said he needed a statement from both of us because Tasha was going to court for my attempt murder. We agreed and wrote our statements later that night. We lay on the bed happily and I rubbed my face on his shirt. He grabbed my chin and kissed my lips.

By one am we had made love twice. I rubbed my head on his chest while he rubbed my hair. He kissed me and whispered, "We better get some sleep we got to go to court tomorrow."

**A/N: They are together again yay. Wait to you see next chapter. I'll be posting it soon. Thanks to all my visitors and readers.**


	10. Trial

Chapter 10: The Trial

Dimitri and I woke at 7am the morning of the Trial. As I hoped into the shower I was joined by my fiancé who kissed me and washed up too. As we kissed throughout the whole time we were in the shower. Eventually we got out and I wore my black cotton knee length dress while Dimitri wore his white blouse and jeans as we left for the court Dimitri grabbed my hand.

As we got into his Mercedes and drove to the court we had the music up loud listening to Monster from Lady Gaga as we enter the court's car park I switched the CD off and we found a spot. As I went to put my hand near the car door Dimitri was there opening it for me. I got out and said thank you he put his arm around me and I did the same.

We both took a deep breath and entered the court and we walked to the witness and victim stand he whispered to me "It will be ok Mrs Belikov."

I looked at him giggled "I know Mr Belikov I will be fine I got you by my side now."

As we sat down together Tasha came into the court room she was pissed she saw me and Dimitri together. She looked at us and scoffed she sat down as the defendant. The magistrate began her wording.

As the court proceedings begun I squeezed Dimitri's hand. He looked at me and kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand back. He knew I was nervous and made me feel all better. I smiled and continued to listen to the court proceedings.

Thirty minutes into the trial Dimitri was sent up to give evidence he got up and trotted to the witness stand I noticed Tasha looking at him all day dreamy "Oh My God." I said quietly. I thought to myself she is so silly to think that about Dimitri. Dimitri raised his hand and spoke under oath about what happened on the night of my attempt of murder. He told them of her previous lies and about how much he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life in my arms. I smiled and looked at Tasha who had turn to see me smiling. She shot me an evil glare I looked away and listened to Dimitri finishing up his statement.

Now it was my turn I got up and walked down to the witness stand as I passed Tasha she saw my engagement ring she again shot me a dirty. I ignored her and proceeded onto the witness stand as I spoke under oath and told my statement of what happened when Tasha tried to kill me.

At 3pm the evidence was put into the court and we were sent out to have some lunch. Dimitri held my hand as we smooched on the lunchbreak. We finished our lunch and headed back to the court.

I stopped him before we got in to the court and turned to him and spoke, "Dimitri I love you so much and you gave me this beautiful engagement ring so I had to give you something in return so I pulled out all of my savings and brought you this." I took out a small Dior box and inside was a wedding band. He smiled and pulled me to him and kissed me. I put the ring on as we entered the court our fingers were lacing up against each other.

As we sat down together the judges talked to us and Tasha. He talked about the traumatic events and the lies that Tasha told. He ended the trial at moment it was then day one of the trial ended. We had to come tomorrow for Lissa and Christian statement about the accident so Dimitri and I went home awaiting tomorrows trial. The last would be when she would get sentenced.

**A/N: I know this chapter is boring but don't worry it will get better soon. **

**Thanks to all my readers I'll post soon! **


	11. Sentencing

Chapter 11: Sentencing

As the next morning came Lissa and Christian went to the court to give our statements. It took a lot of courage for Christian to give evidence against his aunty. After the second trial we knew tomorrow would be a tough day since we would find out if Tasha was going to jail or not.

As we came home Lissa and Christian went their separate ways while Dimitri and I spent time in the car. All we did was kiss and kiss and kiss until I pulled away and said

"Let's take this inside." He laughed and got out of the car and picked me out of it. He carried me all the way to my room by the time I opened the door he had managed to take my blouse off. I took his shirt off and we just made out on our bed.

A few hours later I woke up in Dimitri's arms. We had made love and we were happy. I snuggled into Dimitri I drifted back to sleep.

We got to the court early and entered so we could hear the proceedings. We had to shop for the party that we planned to announce our engagement. We decided to get drinks like coke cola and Fanta. We would also like to get snacks like Doritos and Rice crispies.

As Tasha entered the courtroom she saw us whispering to each other she again scoffed and walked out. He kissed me on the cheek and we rose. The judge talked to the jury and asked it had made a decision. They agreed and announced this "We the jury find the defendant Miss Natasha Ozera guilty of the attempt of murder of Miss Rosemarie Hathaway."

As the jury sat down Tasha screeched out "NOOOOO! I will get you for this if it's the last thing I ever do!" She pointed at me and broke away from the defendant bench. She launched at me but was caught by Dimitri who had caught her mid-air and put her down so the prison guards could handle her. She turned to me to see I if I was ok but all I did was jump in his arms and cried. He spun me around and kissed my forehead several times.

He put me down and said "Let's celebrate Roza." I giggled and agreed and we left to get our party supplies.

As we got our supplies at Coles we heard an urgent message via radio. "A charged woman had escaped custody her name . . . Tasha Ozera." We heard on the radio. Dimitri and I looked at each other with worry as he knew I was tearing up. He grabbed me and picked me up and whispered to me that it will be alright as we exited with all of supplies. My phone went off. It was Lissa. I read the message and realised it was an abduction message from Tasha.

I_ got the Princess you want her back bitch give my fiancé back. _It read.

Dimitri looked at me as we got into the car and drove to the destination she told us to drive to.

After about half an hour we got out of the car and I hugged Dimitri and promised to love him forever.

He looked at me with a weird look and said "I'm staying with you Roza. I love you. I've lost you once I'm not going to lose you again." I smiled and we walked into the abandoned building.

"Lissa are you here? Liss can you hear me?" I said frantically as I opened the creaky door.

Then I heard a familiar voice but not the one I wanted to hear. "She is okay, but give me what I want first. Give me back MY man." I looked at Dimitri who had silently stepped behind her and grabbed her. I saw Lissa and grabbed her. We ran but we couldn't escape we were trapped.

**A/N: OMG. What's going to happen? Will someone die? Or will all end well. Wait for the next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **


	12. The Real Catfight

Chapter 12: The Real Cat Fight

As Tasha blocked us I pushed Lissa out of the way and charged at Tasha at a fast speed. Dimitri did the same and he hit Tasha's head and she fell to the ground but got up straight away and charged at me. I dodged her and kicked her in the back. Lissa watched on too terrified to move I felt her emotions through our bond I dodged again than jumped on Tasha's back that's when she slammed me into the wall.

"Ah oh that hurt, you bitch!" I said as Tasha laughed and began to walk to Dimitri. He ran to me and helped me up as Tasha saw this she ran straight to Lissa. I bolted for her and smashed her head into the nearest wall. She was bleeding now. As I moved to check on Lissa, Tasha grabbed my ankle and swung me across the room I hit my back on a metal pole, I screamed in agony. Tasha just laughed and carried on with her assault with me. Five times I continually got hit with the metal pole until she picked it and started to hit me with it. It was than like a thunder bolt Dimitri had pushed Tasha. I slowly got up my nose and mouth was bleeding.

As I slowly walked over to Dimitri who now was pinned by Tasha, as tried kiss him I pulled her off and she hit the cemented wall. She slowly got as I helped Dimitri up and he kissed my wounds. That when again she went for Lissa again and that's when Christian emerged and hit his Aunt. She fell to the ground with a thud he was angry and growled at her. "Don't ever go near my wife again." I told Christian to get Lissa out of here as Dimitri continued to pound on Tasha. Christian listened and took Lissa away.

I went over where Dimitri now was knocked out I ran to him and checked on him he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled and turned my attention to Tasha who was rubbing her wounds I smashed her against the nearest wall and assault her until I knew she was unconscious. I ran back to Dimitri who was having trouble getting up. I helped him up and he kissed my cheek and hugged at me.

_Fuck this bitch just doesn't die. _I though angrily. At that time Tasha had gotten up and ran at me. Dimitri pushed me out of the way and punched and kicked her I got up and kicked Tasha in the head.

It was then I saw a chair and rope that Lissa was sitting in before. I grabbed it and told Dimitri to put Tasha in the chair. We both put her in the chair and we tied her to the chair. When she awoke we were cleaning each other's wounds plus we were making out.

She screamed and tried to get out of her chair. I flinched when Dimitri cleaned my up my back, as it was so sore and bruised. As he kissed my back Tasha continued to try get out. Dimitri stopped as I kissed his bloodied hand. His knuckles were broken as Tasha screamed and screamed to let her go. We ignored her and continued looking after each other.

We decided what to do with Tasha; we decided to let her go if she would leave us alone meaning Lissa, Christian and especially me and Dimitri. She shook her head and managed to untie herself from the chair and ran straight at me with a gun she growled at Dimitri "Admitted your just playing her Dimitri and say you really love me and that you didn't want to hurt her feelings."

I looked at with despair and told him just say it but he wouldn't he replied back to her, "I can't Tasha. It was you I was fooling. I have always loved Rose since the day I saw her. She is the reason why I turned your offer down. I only stayed with you because I thought you were pregnant but you're not. You lied only to keep me from Rosa but I cannot deny my love for Rose. I love her so much."

Tasha screeched and squealed at him saying

"Well say goodbye to her." He took one look at me with panic as Tasha pulled the trigger at my chest. I couldn't move I was panicky as the bullet hit into my chest I fell slowly slightly hearing the sniggers of laughter from Tasha. I heard Dimitri rush to me hearing his frantic voice I heard him keep saying "I'm here Roza you can't die Roza I don't want to live without please come back please."

They say when you die you're life flashes before your eyes and they're right. As I was on the ground everything flashed pashed my eyelids. The way I numerously yelled and threw things at teachers at a young way. The way I first felt about Dimitri. The way his eyes laid on min. The way he could convey so much through his eyes or through a kiss. The way our bodies were made for each other.

Then I heard a gun go off. I slightly saw Tasha falling to the ground. Lissa, Christian and the police came barging in. One of them had a gun in her hand. As I drift into blackness I was carried to a car and driven back to the academy hospital. I was rushed into surgery right away to take the bullet out I also heard that Tasha didn't make it she was shot dead at the scene. I felt like smiling but blackness overcame me.

**A/N: That bitch. Who wants to kill Tasha? What'd you guys' thing of the action packed chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	13. Mine

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't written anything for a long time. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 13: Mine

I awoke again in a hospital bed with Dimitri's hand in mine he was sleeping he looked so peaceful like that I love these moments when I could just look at him and know that our love is undying no matter what kind of trouble we would get in we would continue love each other no matter what happens to each other we would be there for each other.

"Comrade" I managed to squeak out wincing in pain. He was awake in a flash kissing my forehead and snaking his hand in my hair.

"Roza are you ok? How are feeling? You still need to rest." I smiled and kissed his lips. As our lips met there was no pain anymore it was like that this kiss was a miracle kiss and I was all better. I squiggled over and made room for Dimitri he took off his shoes and slide in bed with me we stayed quiet for some time until I reminded myself of what happened.

"Where is Tasha? What is going to happen to her? Do still want to marry me?" he looked at me with a stunned look.

"What Roza of course I do I love you? Tasha is dead Lissa killed her. We are all going to live happily ever after we can be married anytime we like and we can go on our honeymoon and be forever safe." I smiled and hugged into him loving his extraordinary warmth. Oh how I loved him so I loved every single detail about him. I just loved him he would always be my knight in shining armour no matter what happens.

"So when do you want get married Comrade?"

He looked at me with love. "I don't care Roza as long as we can be together that's all I want it's all I've ever wanted since the day I first saw you." I smiled and cuddled into him closer

"Well let me get a bit stronger first and then I will marry you." He smiled and kissed my forehead and continued to stroke my hair. I fell asleep once again

A knock on the door awoke me _Damn_ I thought. When I turned to look I saw Dimitri standing there graceful as always but the funny thing was he was in a tux and Father Andrew was there next to him. Standing next to him was Lissa in a beautiful dress and holding a bouquet of flowers I looked around the room and I was stunned to see gorgeous white ribbons around everywhere.

Dimitri strode before taking my hand and asking me "Rosemarie Hathaway will be my wife?" I nodded and smiled "

Well let's get this ceremony on its way." I heard Father Andrew say "Do you Rosemarie Hathaway take this man Dimitri Belikov to be lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled at Dimitri and replied "I do of course I will." The Father turned to Dimitri and repeated what he had just said to me

"I do of course I will be her husband."

"Now Rose," the Father said "You will produced your vows of love and cherish."

"Dimitri you came into my life when I least suspected and you have made my life better .I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You complete me in more ways than one. I love you and I have always loved you and I want to be with for ever and ever."

Now it was Dimitri's turn "Roza I have never ever opened my heart up as much as I have let you in. You make my life better you make me laugh and be happy all the time you are an amazing and strong woman how I will always love you. I loved you from the first day we met because of your beauty and desire to keep your loved ones safe."

"Now," said the Father "You may now kiss the bride with all power imbedded in me I now proudly announce you as Husband and Wife." Dimitri chuckled as he leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss that was so sweet and wonderful. I was happy and alive and now I was Mrs Belikov as we finish the long passionate kiss Lissa and Christian clapped and left leaving me and Dimitri alone.

I moved over enough for Dimitri to hop in the bed with me. I rested my head on his chest and sighed happily

"You're finally mine." I said happily realising that we were together forever. He kissed my forehead and whispered back.

"I've always been yours." I smiled and sighed into Dimitri he was so warm and gorgeous and now I was his wife. I could love him forever and ever and no one would tell us how wrong our love is.

**A/N: Well this is the last and finally chapter but no need to fret this isn't the last you've heard from me. Good ending right? No worries a new VA Fanfic is in the making. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. They are greatly appreciated and I hope you will read my new Fanfic so keep a look out for it. Thank you.**


End file.
